the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 128
Pan Post 128 starts with Aryst Omnistellae and Typhon battling each other. Knightlord Thorn attempts to intervene but by the time he gets close, they are both dead. Instead, Thorn goes for Minos Mootchief, who is amplifying the power of the forces of Mega Jonestown Prime with his horn. Neith Liérèn takes a more active role and seeks to defend Minos but ultimately Thorn is able to trick them by summoning himself to his own thrown blade and takes Minos by surprise - thus severing his horn. Thorn then takes on Neith and for a moment they wound up with the opposite's weapon and they agreed to trade back. Post Tactics Aryst pummels Typhon, as the immense dragon's talons scratch his flesh. Golden light matches cosmic flame. The two combatants fight without mercy or quarter. The shockwaves of their hits ripple throughout space, slamming battleships of all four factions into each other, with explosive results. Both Aryst and Typhon are severely injured by this point - Typhon missing a wing from the God-Killer Machine before its destruction, Aryst wounded by Din before Quincy's intervention - and now their cataclysmic fight is draining the very life from them. Yet they fight on, determination and ambition and downright stubbornness driving them on. Knightlord Thorn attempts to approach to help his fellow Powerplayer, yet the shockwaves of the fight drive him back, impeding his progress. And just as he gets within range, the two finish each other off, attacking with their last breath, before the luster of their eyes goes out, and their ragged corpses hang in the void. Knightlord Thorn purses his lips, but he cannot afford to mourn. Aryst can be resurrected - as he is sure the enemy can resurrect Typhon - but it is no small feat to resurrect such a powerful being, and certainly not in mid-battle. He returns his attention to the grueling fight all around. More slag than intact ships fill the interdimensional gulf, yet the fleets of all four forces are still numerous, blocking the stars from sight. Mega Jonestown Prime's forces are making headway, scarcely ever losing any ground, and Thorn knows why. The horn of Mootchief Minos. The alitaur's empowered horn is channeling mystic energy to all his allies and their armies, filling them with strength and cunning and power. The battle has been too thick to approach him earlier, but now, with the enemy thinned, Thorn sees his opening. He hurtles through space, the point of his greatsword gleaming like a shooting star, and streaks directly towards Minos. The alitaur deftly sidesteps, but Thorn's initial purpose has been served - Minos's concentration has been broken, and the armies of Mega Jonestown Prime falter. Minos Mootchief: So, you call yourself Thorn, and wield a greatsword? Petty attempts to make up for the lack of such a grand horn as I possess! Thorn does not respond, all business, and swipes and darts at Minos, who prances around, blocking blows with his tough leathery forearm, heedless of the bloody gashes the blade opens on his flesh. Minos Mootchief: You fools have underestimated me. I am far more than "support"; my horn has been empowered with a million million tantric rituals! The unicornlike horn upon his forehead glimmers brightly, and the wounds on the alitaur's flesh close, as his forearms are sheathed in a hue of the same glimmer. Thorn's strikes now clang off those forearms with every block, but Thorn does not let up, his breathing steady and even as he continues the assault. From the balcony atop Mount Tall, Neith Lieren adds other Cosmic Destructor to her kill count. She has been sniping almost nonstop during the battle, and her every shot has counted, wreaking untold devastation among the foes they face. Now she sees Thorn attack Minos, and she frowns, the tactical realities all too apparent to her. Neith: The fool does not heed his danger. While he laughs in the face of his approaching death, our fleet dies, and Thorn will cut off his horn as soon as he gets an opening. Imeryn: Then you'd best take care of it, dear. Neith thinks that, were she the type to roll her eyes, she would roll them now. She says nothing, but vaults over the balcony rolling, leaping to a vantage point far below for a better angle, as she lines up her shot. Below, Thorn batters away Minos' arms, but the alitaur laughs, sheathing his vulnerable torso in more protective light. Thorn does not stab for his chest, however, but swings at his head--'' ''The zap of a laser lance morphed into a cosmic arrowhead knocks the greatsword from Thorn's hands, sending it spiraling end over end into the void, to cleave several ships into two. Thorn doesn't even have to look up to see who fired the shot, and reacts instantly, rolling away through the void and summoning his greatsword back to his hand just in time to avoid another shot, followed by deflecting a third with his greatsword. Minos looks up angrily at Neith. Minos Mootchief: I had it under control! I will not be shown up by a WOMAN! Neith says nothing, but thinks again that it's a good thing she doesn't roll her eyes, else she'd be doing it a lot today. She lines up another shot at Thorn, but holds her fire, as Minos charges Thorn, attempting to gore him with his horn. Thorn swings at the horn again, but Neith fires another shot, and Thorn deftly interrupts his attack to leap aside. The shot grazes Minos' shoulder, and he bellows in pain. Minos Mootchief: Fool woman! Watch where you aim! Neith: Watch your horn. That is what Thorn seeks. Minos's eyes widen as he circles around to face the powerplayer's next advance. Minos Mootchief: You would sever an alitaur's horn? What sort of monster are you?! Thorn makes no reply, and deflects another shot from Neith with his greatsword. He swings again at Minos, and the alitaur blocks with his glowing forearm, but Thorn's swing was a feint, and instead the arc of his swing brings it up to point at Neith. A great blast of power fires from the sword up to the elfin sniper, who leaps to the side. Thorn holds off Minos and fires more blasts at Neith simultaneously in the same swings as the alitaur advances on him. Neith doesn't dodge the last blast and instead fires one of her own laser arrows at it. The two rays cancel each other out, and before Thorn can swing his sword back up at her, she fires another laser arrow in rapid succession. Thorn grunts in pain, having not dodged well enough, a wound gouged into his side. Minos surges forward, seeing his opportunity, and uppercuts Thorn, who sails away from the force of the blow. Neith unleashes more of her cosmic arrows at the man, who has let go of his sword when he was uppercut away. But Thorn's true cunning surfaces as, instead of summoning his sword back to his hand, he summons himself to the sword, thus evading Neith's shots and appearing right next to Minos. The alitaur shouts in surprise--'' ''And then Thorn's greatsword clean slices off his horn. Minos bellows in excruciating pain, and the released magical energy explodes. Minos is consumed by it, and Thorn is slammed away into a hapless battleship, which does not survive the encounter. Neith's elfin eyes look unblinkingly into the light, waiting for it to clear so she can track Thorn again. He has teleported again, and she belatedly turns to the side to readjust her aim, as Thorn throws his sword at her. Wary of another teleportation trick like he did with Minos, Neith leaps aside and deftly grasps the hilt of the greatsword in mid-flight, to prevent Thorn from teleporting to it. Thorn has still teleported however, and appears beside her, knocking the bow from her hand. She whirls, brandishing his own sword against him, as he nocks one of her own cosmic arrows at her. They eye each other for a long moment, not moving. Neith: Trade? Knightlord Thorn: Trade. They deftly toss their weapons back to each other, and face off again... Category:Post Category:Pan Post